Um Casamento e Um Quase Funeral
by Noah Black
Summary: O dia do casamento de Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter. Mas o que pode dar certo quando se tem Sirius Black e Remus Lupin como padrinhos e um Potter extremamente apaixonado como noivo? Apenas o “pode beijar a noiva”  ou nem isso!


O dia estava lindo. Não havia uma única nuvem no céu e Lílian pôde realizar o seu desejo de se casar no campo.

- E se eu não conseguir dizer '**sim**'?

- Aposto como vai conseguir, Pontas. Agora, comigo: inspira, expira, inspira, expira...

- Aluado, ele vai se casar e não ter um filho! Até mesmo porque isso é naturalmente impossível...

- Estou tentando ajudá-lo, Almofadinhas. Somente isso.

- O.k. Então eu vou ajudá-lo também. Pontas, lembre-se também de fazer seu coração palpitar, porque, além de essencial para sua vida, se não o fizer, seu pulmão não transportará oxigênio para o seu corpo e tudo vai parar aos poucos; enfim, você _morre_. E a última coisa que queremos aqui é um noivo morto antes do casamento, porque, se isso acontecer, com certeza a culpa cairá sobre minha pessoa, porque sou Black.

- Almofadinhas – disse Aluado. - Saia daqui.

- Hei! Sou um dos padrinhos! Tenho o direito de permanecer aqui.

- Parem vocês dois! – Disse Pontas já a beira de um ataque. – Aluado, você fica com as alianças e você, Almofadinhas, faça com que eu chegue ao altar sem desmaiar, tropeçar, quebrar uma perna ou enfartar.

- Talvez quebrar um chifre... – Mas a voz de Aluado soara baixa o bastante para o amigo não ouvir o desparate – para a sua sorte.

- Altar? Caro amigo, não há um altar. Estamos no campo, a mercê de todos os ventos e chuvas que podem aparecer simplesmente do nada, de repente, sem previsão meteorológica alguma

- E que isso não aconteça! – Pontas se sentou em uma cadeira, tremendo as pernas e roendo as unhas. – E se isso acontecer, Aluado? – Ele puxou o amigo pelo colarinho com a mão tremendo e, no meio da fala, babas voaram na cara dele.

Aluado tratou de se livrar das mãos do amigo – a veia no seu pescoço já estava saltada. Pontas poderia explodir a qualquer momento e ele, Aluado, viraria alvo de algum atentado físico – e limpou as gotículas de baba no seu rosto com um lenço.

- Não dê ouvidos ao Almofadinhas. Ele não fez meteorologia. Ele não entende disso e nunca participou acordado de nenhuma das aulas de astrologia (não que isso tenha muita relação). Ele só entende de garotas e... e... ahn... bem, eu sei que ele entende de várias outras coisas, mas que no momento eu não me lembro.

- Hei! Não sei se percebeu, Aluado, mas a minha presença ainda é feita por aqui.

- É impossível não esquecer de você enquanto fica pulando atrás do Pontas feito um _joão-bobo_.

- João-o-quê?! Eu sinto que você me ofendeu, mas não sei exatamente em que parte. Mas, esquece isso. Ande, Pontas – chamou Almofadinhas segurando o amigo pelo braço. – A carruagem da Lílian acabou de chegar e você deve esperá-la no seu altar imaginário, e não o contrário.

Enquanto Pontas era levado pelo amigo até o local, ele só podia pensar em Lílian com o vestido de noiva e...

- Escute: alguns trouxas dizem que dá azar ver o vestido da noiva antes da hora, então, quando passarmos pela carruagem, será que você poderia fechar os olhos?

Pontas não ouviu o que o melhor amigo disse, somente meneou a cabeça concordando. Quando passaram pela carruagem, ele viu o véu sobre a cabecinha ruiva da amada e, então, aconteceu de novo.

O tempo parou. Aquela musiquinha romântica voltou a tocar em sua mente, a brisa derrubou algumas flores das copas das árvores mais altas, ele engoliu seco e devagar, enquanto ela virava o rosto lentamente. Então, seus olhares se encontraram. Ele respirou fundo quando ela sorriu e perdeu totalmente a noção do chão. Se não fosse pelo amigo, teria tropeçado em todos os gravetos que estavam no meio do caminho.

- E ainda bem que eu disse para não olhar! – Lamentou Almofadinhas acreditando que aquele comentário fora feito somente para si. – Não me culpe depois se o filho de vocês tiver a sua cara! – Mas o amigo ainda não o escutava. – Pontas? Pooooooooooooooooooooontas!

Nada. Ele estava submerso em um mundinho onde só havia pares de olhos extremamente verdes.

Na hora da cerimônia, Tiago não tirava os olhos de Lílian, mesmo que ela prestasse atenção em tudo o que o ancião dizia.

_Meu Merlim, como é linda essa ruiva! Como eu a amo. Como a amarei para sempre. Como pude ser tão idiota? Como estamos nos casando só agora? Por que não me casei com ela na maternidade? Por que já não nascemos casados?! Só de pensar que estaremos juntos agora me faz sentir uma coisa aqui dentro, Merlim. É, tipo, agora essa coisa que eu sinto é um desconforto. Na verdade, eu acho que eu nem estou conseguindo respirar direito. Talvez a minha pressão esteja caindo. Ai, Merlim, eu acho que eu vou..._

E, então, Tiago despencou no chão perante todos.

- Tiago! – Lílian jogou o buquê para as mãos de uma de suas damas e se abaixou para verificar o estado do i _quase marido_ /i .

Um curandeiro, amigo dos dois, estava presente e foi vê-lo.

- Não é nada, Lílian. É só a pressão que abaixou – explicou o amigo do casal.

- ENTÃO A FAÇA VOLTAR AO NORMAL AGORA MESMO, PORQUE EU SÓ SAIO DAQUI CASADA COM ESTE HOMEM!

A integridade física do amigo curandeiro estava em risco com a demasiada aproximação da cara brava de Lílian. Se ela apenas estivesse descontrolada, tudo bem, porque isso implicaria em apenas alguns berros e, por sorte, um ou dois tapas. Mas Lílian Evans estava raivosa no momento. Pele e cabelo?! Tudo uma cor só. E o dedo indicador? Quase enfiado dentro do nariz do prestativo rapaz.

Almofadinhas, que estava se aproximando do quase falecido, recuou dois passos e colocou o corpo de Aluado na sua frente.

- Só por precaução, amigo – e deu uma batidinha fraternal no ombro de Aluado.

- Calma... Se ela for matar alguém hoje, será o Marcus que não consegue fazer com que a pressão de Pontas volte ao normal, e não a gente.

- Ahhhh! Vai saber! – Almofadinhas se pronunciou receoso. – Ela quis matar os quatro Marotos por sete anos de sua vida. Vai que, de repente, ela vê a oportunidade perfeita de acabar com três deles?!

- Almofadinhas, ela está casando com um Maroto.

- Pois é. Está casando com um, ainda sobram outros três.

Por fim, Tiago acordou.

- Por Merlim! – Agradeceu Lílian, abraçando-o e o beijando.

- Por ele nada! Eu avisei que estava sentindo um negócio estranho, mas ele nem ligou!

- O quê, amor?!

- Nada, Lílian querida. Vamos continuar, sim?!

E então a cerimônia continuou. O ancião falava coisas bonitas e Tiago voltou a não olhar para outra coisa senão Lílian Evans – quase com o Potter no final.

- ... e você, Lílian Evans, aceita Tiago Potter como seu legítimo esposo?

- Sim. – disse Lílian animada.

- E você, Tiago Potter, aceita Lílian Evans como sua legítima esposa? – Disse o ancião já pronto para finalizar com "_e então, eu vos declaro marido e mulher_", mas Tiago simplesmente não respondeu.

Almofadinhas viu a cara de bobo alegre do amigo. Deu um passo para frente, pigarreou para limpar a garganta e deu uma i _leve_ /i cotovelada nas costas do amigo, voltando ao seu lugar. Mas Tiago continuou olhando para Lílian.

- Ele vai desmaiar de novo?! – Perguntou o ancião para Aluado.

- Eu realmente espero que não! – Respondeu. – O que deu nele? – Perguntou para Almofadinhas.

- Ele entrou em transe de novo – explicou o moreno sem tirar os olhos do amigo petrificado.

- Como assim '_de novo'_ ? Já fazia um belo tempo que ele não ficava assim!

- Pois é! – Disse Almofadinhas forçando um sorriso calmo para o ancião. – Eu acho que é a tensão do momento, sabe. Prender-se a uma única mulher e...

- Pare de brincar, Almofadinhas! Eu vou fazer alguma coisa.

- O que você vai fazer?! Ele só saía disso porque a gente fazia ele cheirar aquele resto de micose de pé de trasgo que a gente tinha, lembra?!

- Calma aí – disse Aluado, determinado. E, então, ele dirigiu-se até Lílian. – Com licença, Lílian. - Entrou no lugar dela com um sorriso largo e falso para o amigo e, ainda, fez pretensão de dar um beijinho em seus lábios.

- Nem de brincadeira, Aluado! – Disse Tiago se recuperando do transe e se assustando com a imagem do amigo. Antes era o rosto perfeito de Lílian e, de repente, o rosto virou aquela coisa arranhada e estranha que o Aluado chamava de cara. Tiago diria mais tarde que a experiência havia sido traumática!

Tiago pulou de tal maneira que jogou o corpo no colo de Almofadinhas. Este, por sua vez, nunca soube se o carregara nos braços por costume – mulheres se jogavam em seu colo o tempo todo – ou por susto.

- Macho aqui não, Pontas! – E soltou-o imediatamente, mas Pontas fez menção de continuar por ali.

- Entre em transe por um momento na frente da mulher que você ama, com o rosto dela preso na visão e com idealizações da noite de núpcias, e saia deste com o rosto de um sarnento mensal como este e, ainda por cima, com barbas que você saberá exatamente o que passei!

- Obrigado, Lílian – disse Aluado e, educadamente, estendeu a mão para que ela voltasse a sua posição. Depois, voltou-se para Pontas – Se você quiser, eu tiro a barba.

Este saiu definitivamente dos braços de Almofadinhas e tratou de dar a volta por trás do "altar", devido ao trauma há pouco vivenciado, para pôr-se ao lado de Lílian. Tiago olhava estranho para Aluado.

- Pois bem! – O ancião falou alto para que todas as atenções voltassem para ele. – Você, caro senhor quasemortopelaminhapessoa... quer dizer, Tiago Potter, aceita Lílian Evans como...

- Sim. Eu aceito. Sempre aceitei. Digo de novo: sim. Eu aceito. Eu a amo. Amo demais. Meu Merlim, como eu amo essa mulher! Na verdade, sempre amei; e ela também, mas demorou para perceber isso. O senhor não tem '_noção'_ do tempo que ela levou para notar algo tão explícito como este amor! Dois anos, cara – ele fazia com os dedos o algarismo, quase os enfiando nos olhos do ancião. - Dois longos e penosos anos. São, exatos, 730 dias! Eu a amo muito. Eu aceito! – E, de tanta empolgação, Tiago virou-se para a multidão atrás deles e gritou: – EU AMO LÍLIAN EVANS AGORA POTTER! – Ele abriu os braços, olhou para cima e gritou mais uma vez. – EU AMO ESTA RUIVINHA MAIS DO QUE TUDO!!!!!!!!

- Ele está louco – disse Aluado civilizadamente para Almofadinhas sem sair da posição que estava.

- Totalmente possuído – falou Almofadinhas logo em seguida.

Ambos se mantinham estáticos diante da cena que o amigo fazia.

- Pontas?

- SIM?!

- É o seu casamento, eu sei, e não quero atrapalhar. Mas será que você não poderia simplesmente se virar, encarar o ancião uma vez ao menos hoje, diminuir sua afobação e responder civilizadamente ao que lhe perguntam e somente ao que lhe perguntam?

- Sim. Claro. Obviamente. Eu devo fazer isso. Sem afobações...

- PONTAS! – Almofadinhas gritou e depois pigarreou, como se aquilo fosse um pequeno reflexo de seu corpo – ou personalidade.

- O.k. – Tiago se virou para o ancião e sorriu largamente.

O ancião o olhava sobre os óculos, com o semblante menos propício para a cerimônia.

Lílian fez um sinal positivo para Aluado pelas costas do marido, seguido de um _Obrigada" _sem voz.

- Se você não se acalmar – o ancião acabara de pegar Tiago pelo colarinho e brutalmente trouxe o jovem para perto de seu rosto –, eu lanço em você uma Maldição Imperdoável!

- Ele pode fazer isso?- Perguntou Almofadinhas rapidamente.

- Acho que não é o momento para discutirmos o que ele pode ou não fazer! – Respondeu Aluado engolindo seco.

- Mas se ele o fizer, poderemos processá-lo, certo?

- Se ele fizer o que ele disse que pode fazer, eu realmente acho que não sobrarão muitas pessoas para processá-lo.

- Bem pensado! – Sussurrou Almofadinhas.

- Sim, senhor! – Disse Tiago já quase sem fôlego. Ele se endireitou e arrumou o colarinho. – Prosseguindo, sim?!

- Agora, com o poder que me foi concedido, – continuou o ancião e Almofadinhas jurou por Merlim que ele enfatizou a palavra poder, – eu vos declaro, **por fim**, marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

- O que ele está fazendo? – Perguntou Aluado com o cenho franzido.

- Aliás, o que ele não está fazendo? – Corrigiu Almofadinhas em seguida, já nervoso.

- Ele não vai beijá-la?!

- Só uma pergunta, senhor ancião. – Tiago se aproximou do ancião e pôs-se ao lado deste. Ousou depositar uma das mãos sobre o ombro dele e falou próximo ao seu ouvido, mas com os olhos cravados na manta de babados perolados que estava sobre o "altar". - Se eu beijá-la realmente, você fará algo comigo?

- Se você não a beijar agora, eu acabo com a sua raça, Potter.

E, então, após o quase interminável discurso final da cerimônia, Lílian ganhou o seu primeiro beijo como esposa de Tiago Potter. – Depois de quase ter se tornado a _quase viúva_ de Tiago Potter.

Interprete como queira.

- Se um dia eu casar, eu não vou querer ver a minha esposa.

- Se você se casar, Almofadinhas, eu estarei grávido.

- Você não quer mesmo se lançar neste ramo da paternidade, né Aluado?

- Pelo menos não enquanto souber que a sua raça pode se proliferar pelo mundo.

- Não – Almofadinhas passou a mão pelo queixo. – Acho que só há lugar para um Sirius Black singularmente sedutor e charmoso.

- Então acho melhor que ocupem logo a vaga...

O licantropo sentiu que uma de suas clavículas se partira ao meio com o nada amenizado apertão que o cachorro depositou sobre ela antes de se dirigir até uma jovem sentada entre as primeiras cadeiras.

- Ai.

Há outras fics minhas aqui como "Uma Outra Menininha" e a sua continuação.

Espero terem gostado da leitura.


End file.
